


Counting Pennies

by TeamAbodo



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Gen, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamAbodo/pseuds/TeamAbodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shopping was Yukino's least favorite part of an 'adventure.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Pennies

Yukino was down one of the aisles of Satomi Tadashi, a bottle of medicine in one hand and a bead in the other. The prices made her shudder, especially when she multiplied the numbers by how often they needed them and oh god they couldn't afford beads could they.

She could hear Lisa squabbling with Eikichi, but she had finally learned how to tune them out and Yukino never even heard the words they were saying anymore. She only heard them because she felt anxious if she didn't know where her team was. Tracking them by their voices was easy.

Tatsuya walked up next to her with a shopping basket and it seemed to have far too many supplies. Yukino put the bead back on the shelf and handed the medicine over to Tatsuya, "Do we need any more of these?"

Tatsuya frowned and turned the bottle in his hands to read the label, "No, our healing actually isn't a problem."

Yukino raised an eyebrow when Tatsuya put it back on the shelf. She clearly remembered needing Maya to heal her far more often than would be classified as 'not a problem.' But, Maya could heal, so maybe that's what he meant.

"The problem," Tatsuya said, and put the medicine back on the counter, "Is that the new persona seemed to be completely exhausting us. We need chewing souls, but they cost too much."

"Hmm, that is a problem." Yukino looked into the basket to see ten chewing souls -two for each of them, not enough- and five revival beads, five antidotes, five ounsha, five energy drinks, five... "Did you buy five of everything that could fight off status affects?"

Tatsuya nodded and shifted the basket uneasily on his shoulder, "We were completely out, and I refuse to walk around with no antidotes ever."

Yukino sighed and took the basket from Tatsuya. He tried not to react when she did, but Yukino could see him stretch his fingers in the corner of her eye. He worked himself too hard as the leader of this group. Maybe she should take up some of the slack, she knows what she's doing. This isn't her first rodeo. She walked over to the counter with the basket and Tatsuya joined her side, slowing his steps to keep pace with Yukino. Curse his long legs.

"How much do we have left?" Yukino asked as the Satomi Sister began to ring up their purchases. The glee in that woman's eyes unnerved Yukino, especially when those eyes never left the cash register's total price mark.

Yukino was not going to look at it, she was not.

Tatsuya took out the wallet the group had pooled their money into and his expression was too serious. "We'll have enough." Shit.

Yukino let it pass and hoped that Eikichi and Lisa's disagreement didn't end up costing them anything. Too often those two have broken something from one of their arguements, or grabbed something on impulse to buy to prove something to the other. It was as bad as grade school, and they were not helping. She knew they were coming around, the arguments more out of habit than dislike, but they did not need this crap.

As if hearing her thoughts, Tatsuya glanced back at Lisa and Eikichi, and maybe looking for Maya as well. Yukino wasn't worried about _her_ spending habits; Maya had always been frugal. It was how she bought an outfit for 10 yen. She wasn't a worry.

"Okay, that'll be 23,455 yen!" the Satomi Sister gleefully proclaimed and Yukino groaned under her breath. Ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous. Tatsuya handed over the money and he looked as pained as Yukino felt at handing over that much money. Satomi held the money in her hands and pushed their bags of supplies to them carelessly, her entire being focused on the cash, "Thank you very much for your business, come again!"

Yukino grabbed a bag, and Tatsuya grabbed the second and they made a beeline for the door. Yukino called out behind her, "Okay guys, we're done!" and the stomping of two pairs of feet and the skip of one followed her and Tatsuya out the door. She and Tatsuya ducked to the side and began divvying up the supplies to everyone to carry. Slowly, their school bags and work bags were filled with everything they could need.

"Hey, why does Undie Boss get two antidotes, and I don't get any?" Lisa complained when pocketing what Yukino handed to her.

"Because Eikichi doesn't have a persona equipped to protect him from poison, and you do," Yukino replied quickly before Eikichi could retaliate. She was grateful to never be their age again.

Maya laughed like she always did and took her things from Tatsuya with no questions asked, "Looks like we're all set now! Let's go save the world!"

She twirled on her feet and Tatsuya and Eikichi's faces went red when her skirt flared. Lisa looked like she was going to start up again and Yukino was unamused.

Yukino swung her bag onto her shoulder and the bottles inside rattled, "Maya, we aren't saving the world, we're trying to catch a criminal."

But Maya didn't listen, just hooked her arms with Lisa and Tatsuya before starting down the street, trying to skip while her companions limped behind her pace. Yukino groaned aloud and followed behind and Eikichi swore when his weapon dragged him behind.

This was going to cost a fortune.


End file.
